


Film

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eruriren Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Attack on Titan is really just a film, and Erwin, Levi, and Eren are all actors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Film

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of EruRiRen Week: Film.

"If I have to wear that fucking harness one more time…" Levi grumbles, rolling his shoulders a bit. He still aches something terribly, though he wasn't in the stunt harness nearly as much as Eren was throughout the past few weeks. To Levi’s annoyance, the younger man practically floats on the other side of Erwin, anchored only by Erwin’s arm resting lazily on Eren’s shoulders. The weeks spent in the harness seemed to have no effect on him at all, but Levi begrudgingly realizes that it may have more to do with the fact that Eren has spent the last few days on set doing the motion capture for the fights with Annie and not flying and spinning through the air.

Erwin just laughs softly, not even bothering to try and placate Levi. The contrast in the moods of his boyfriends is amusing, even if it does get a bit tiring. He has grown used to it, though, so he simply says, “You've got at least a year without it.”

Levi groans, leaning into Erwin and relaxing slightly when the older man's hand settles on Levi's waist. They continue on like this towards the studio's exit, their different stride lengths somehow matching to prevent the otherwise awkward arrangement from becoming cumbersome. They fall into a silence that is comfortable and even welcomed, given the chaos of the final day of shooting.

They're nearly at the doors of the studio when Eren's phone begins to ring. Without a word, Eren simultaneously pulls himself out from under Erwin's arm and answers his phone. He says little, just furrows his eyebrows before speaking softly. "Fuck. Thanks, Armin."

Erwin holds his hand out for Eren, but Eren shakes his head gently. “Press,” he offers by way of explanation, noting the confusion that fell across Erwin’s face.

“Tch, don’t those bastards have anything better to do than to shout questions at us?” Levi asks, his eyes falling on the way Eren’s beginning to shift a bit uncomfortably in place.

“Give it a week, and they’ll be asking us a lot more questions,” Erwin mutters, taking a step towards the doors. “It won’t do us any good to avoid their questions now.”

“Are we still going to do the interview at the end of the week, then?” Eren questions. His voice is soft and timid, and it’s such a rare occurrence to see Eren so vulnerable that Erwin and Levi both feel something in their chest ache for the younger boy. “Are we still going to come out as…?”

“The cast and crew already know, and it’s becoming painful for us all to pretend otherwise in public,” Erwin confirms. “Besides, Levi and I are already out to the public. As long as you’re still up for it, I don’t see any harm in doing so.”

“Let’s go, then. They’ll find out soon enough.”

 

 


End file.
